runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Assassin's Cult
The assassin's cult, also known as the dark cult, is a mercinary freedom fighter group in the world of giellinor. As far as basic moral governing system ,we use the assassin's creed ideaology.We were founded onofficially in 2009 bylanclot455, now know as Caeser VI.We fight for runescape liberation against most powerfull clans that try to assert dominance over other clans. One of the most classic examples is the Xternity-Assassin's cult conflict in the month ofapril, 2012. There are many different sides to this story. Both are listed in the Xternity conflict subsection below. We are mostly underestimated due to the fact we have less than 50 members, but all 50 of them are over the level of 90. We also keep a track of member count in the clan news sub-section. "Ive been waiting forever to kill this noob...."- Caeser VI after being called out by the green falcon leader Inferno20013."I dont always hardcore annihilate clan noobs, oh wait! I always do!"- defence 440 after killing a 3 man hit squad in the wilderness. CONFLICTS Conflicts Green falcons As most of the assassin's hadnt tasted war yet, the falcons saw us ripe for the taking. When he thought this however, he was badly mistaken. The conflict first started when a falcon named inferno20013 pked an assassin ally in the pvp worlds. As he was carrying over 3m in loot at the time, he was devistated. Assassin "dartboy" first made contact with the clan in a group event in the wilderness. 6 assassin's surrounded the group of 14 falcons in a circle to where the mini map couldnt locate them. They converged in on the falcons. Escaping with minor causualties, the Assassin's had only lost 1 level 87 soldier. The falcons on the otherhand lost 11 men with 3 only escaping. As it became apperent the war wouldnt last very long, they launched on last ditch attempt effort on the dragon pitt in the wilderness where lanclot455 was currently located. After defeating thier leader in single combat, the falcons honorably backed down and havnt been heard from since. Date of War:April- june 2010. Estimated well-being: KIA. Havnt been heard from since late August of 2011. Sara Army key weakness- Angry temper. if you can make them mad enough, they will disband the tactics. NOTE! wasnt a military war, more like a show of power. First contact was made in the clan camp. The clan was cocky and had to be brought down a notch. We would match troops past each other to show off and display power. They get mad easily and will not stick together. Most of them are high levels, so watch out. Date of War: August- october 2011. Estimated well-being: Thriving. Contact was made less than a month ago. Xternity key weakness- too big. with 4 branches of clans and 500+ members, anarchy is sure to reign. No militaristic action has been taken. antagonist- Xternity. Cause for war- Major leadership disrespect and cc infiltration. I think it is rude when you recruit out of someone elses clan chat. Anyone and everyone reading, take action against this clan!!! They are a menace to the word respect and have no common sense. Take up arms! Territory F2P- Most assassin territory is located along the western side of the river lum. Falador- HQ and training base. Port sarim- communication and transportation. Goblin village- Military outpost 01 Barbarian village- Military outpost 02 Draynor- Civilian trading point and village. P2P- Most assassin territory is west of white wolf mountain. Burthorpe- p2p Hq. Taverly- p2p village civilian center. NOTE! assassins are moving east! any clans wishing to ally with us contact and do so before we make contact with you! Worlds owned- 37, 38, 42, 67, 110, and 138. Uniform The assassin wear is simply divided into two groups. P2P- Citharde hood Citharde robes Dragon dagger P++ F2P- Black priest gown Black priest gown Mage hat (the hood) Rune scimitar. ALWAYS- wear your clan cape! feel proud of your clan! Category:Clans